


Falling For You

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [136]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Crack, Humor, M/M, Probably Crack, dont worry no one breaks their dick, sex injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: “Oh my god did you break your dick?” Dean gaped at him.





	

The first time that it happened, it was absolutely Castiel’s fault and he accepted full blame.

Although he wouldn’t think of himself as timid, by any means, there was a sense of hesitation when he became wholly and - most likely - irreversibly human that it took some pushing to explore himself as a human. Castiel had exercised free will more than most angels had, but he was also accustomed to such flexing of his independence as a thing that ended catastrophically.

Literally, catastrophically.

And no, trying different toppings on his sandwiches or picking out his own clothes at GoodWill weren’t the sort of decisions that could lead to another apocalypse.

So, Castiel had been in the process of taking initiative and exploring what he wanted.

When that initiative happened to be kissing Kevin in the library, he was definitely at fault when they were caught.

It was not a new aspect to their relationship, the touching and the kissing - Castiel enjoyed these parts of being human - but the impulse to touch when Kevin was reaching for the top shelf on his toes and his shirt rid up, it seized Castiel suddenly. Touching had turned into kissing, a soft one to the back of Kevin’s neck to start, then more across his jaw and over his lips when he had turned in Castiel’s arms to return the affection.

There may have been rubbing involved, hip to hip, by the time that Sam had found them. 

-

The second time that it happened, it was both of their faults and neither had seen it coming.

It was Kevin’s idea to start hunting as a duo, away from Sam and Dean - and for as much as Castiel loved his found family, he could agree that they needed time apart sometimes.

Still high strung with the tension of a hunt and giddy on the success of it, they had barely parked when Kevin was across the seat pulling at Castiel’s clothes, mouth hot against his neck, and Castiel was happy to push back. Guide him to leaning against the door, tug his jeans open, suck down his cock.

It was enjoyable, getting used to living in his body as a humans. The lingering hurts of the hunt barely proved distraction, the aching muscles and a twinge in his lower back and gravedirt gritty under his nails. Not when the car was hot with their shared breath and Kevin was shuddering beneath him.

Only, apparently Dean had been looking out for them to return to the bunker after Castiel had texted they would be home that night, and he had come to find them.

Dean did not cover his eyes and run away like Sam.

Dean rapped his knuckles on the door window and winked at them.

-

The third time that it happened, was absolutely neither of their faults.

One would assumed that a private bed in a private bedroom was a safe place to engage in intercourse. This was what Castiel had been led to belief. Dean had lectured him on boundaries once. Laid out all the little quirks to being a human. Castiel understood this better now.

It could be argued that Castiel should have had the forethought to lock the door to their room. But he had not locked it the night before, and when he was roused in the morning to Kevin’s erection against the small of his back and a hand creeping over his hip, well, of course he wasn’t in the mood to get up and check that the door was locked. The only thing Castiel cared to do was part his thighs enough to bring Kevin between and rock back against him.

Dean had appalling manners and did not knock.

Castiel had been on the crest of orgasm, thrusting into the firm grip of Kevin’s hand, teeth scraping against the back of his shoulder and the sheets warm around them and it was perfect until the door banged against the wall and Dean announced pancakes for breakfast.

Castiel had a growing suspicion that Dean was, as Dean would say it, fucking with them.

-

There was a legitimate reason for Castiel to be in the storeroom that led into the dungeon.

He had been researching a weapon that might be useful for a potential case, when Kevin had found him to tell him that the Men of Letter’s didn’t have the right one in storage.

And as the opportunity had presented itself - privacy, definitely quiet privacy from both of the Winchesters - the two of them had seized it.

None of them used the dungeon anymore, after things had quieted down and it was only the occasional disturbance of a ghost or vampire that got them out hunting. So when Kevin had the idea of pulling back the storage shelves and hiding somewhere no one would come barging in, Castiel was easily led by the end of his belt.

Fumbling to pull the heavy shelves shut behind them, Castiel almost tripped with his jeans around his ankles, turned and pushed Kevin up against the wall. Sinking to the floor, he kissed Kevin’s belly as he pulled his shirt up, sucked his cock with the growing proficiency Castiel was eager to master.

Kevin was a smart man and had brought lube with him when he came to find Castiel with information about the weapon he was looking for.

Ah.

They would find something else for the hunt.

Slick and hot and squirming on Castiel’s fingers, Kevin didn’t attempt to muffle the noises he made as they echoed in the cavernous room. Castiel knew the process of this, of kissing and foreplay and preparation, but it sometimes startled him how things blurred together with the heat and urgency of it, how fast he ended up inside of Kevin, strong legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist as he fucked Kevin against the wall.

Hands fisted in Castiel’s shirt - he was still mostly clothed, jeans around his ankles, shirt on; wasn’t the removal of clothes supposed to be part of the process? - Kevin was wrapped around him and moaning into Castiel’s neck when the world quite suddenly tilted away.

Stumbling forward, through the shelves that shifted and parted in front of them, Castiel tripped on his jeans, twisted sideways to keep Kevin from falling on the concrete, and slammed down hard onto his shoulder with a blinding jolt of pain.

-

“In the dungeon, seriously Cas?”

Dean sounded miffed. It was unfathomable why. On the other side of the kitchen, he was carefully studying the bruising on Kevin’s face before deeming nothing broken and slapping a bag of peas over the side that had smacked on the floor.

“It’s not like you respect the privacy of our bedroom.” Castiel shot back.

“That was one time!”

“Okay, Cas,” Sam told him, hands careful on Castiel’s shoulder and arm, “it’s just dislocated, I can pop it back in. On the count of three…”

Kevin winced in sympathy on the count of two when Sam jerked and slammed something and Castiel involuntarily screamed.

“Who dislocates their shoulder during sex?” Dean was pacing.

“Apparently, I do.”

“You uh,” looking uncomfortable next to him, Sam waved a hand in front of his crotch, “You didn’t, hurt anything else did you? I don’t know if I can help with that, we might have to go to the hospital.”

“Oh my god did you break your dick?” Dean gaped at him.

“I did not injure my penis. Thank you for the concern Sam.” It was a bit of a hazy memory, but everything seemed to be fine, although, “Are you alright Kevin?”

Covering the half of his face that wasn’t covered with peas, Kevin mumbled through his fingers, “It’s fine. Sorebutfine. I need a drink.”

Dean pointed a finger, “That, I can do.”

Castiel’s shoulder was throbbing and he finally felt that he was beginning to understand a very human sense of shame about his sexual activities. “I would like a drink as well.”

“I think we all need one,” Dean said.

He had come running when he heard things falling off the shelves with a loud crash. Castiel, for some reason he cannot fathom, had still been erect after dislocating his shoulder.

“Yeah, me too.” Sam settled at the kitchen table, giving Kevin a sympathetic smile.

“But I swear,” Dean warned, “if you two get kinky in the shower and fall, I am not helping.”

“All you did was put a bag of peas on my face,” Kevin told him.

“Hey, I helped.”

Kevin slapped the peas on the table and glared at Dean, “It would be better if you could learn how to knock.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel, cradling a cold beer in the hand of his non-injured arm, shared a commiserating look with Sam as Dean and Kevin resuscitated their ongoing list of grievances in regards to sharing living spaces.

It would be a long night.

And Castiel was still horny.


End file.
